Kyra's Aperture Adventure
by Dragaton
Summary: 16-year-old Kyra discovers a worn-down old shack in an immense field and is curious to know what it holds. However, she's completely unprepared for the answer...


I sat with my back up against an oak, drowsing in the leaf-dappled sunlight. A gentle wind blew, causing the enormous field of wheat before me to make a soft hissing noise. My long, strawberry blonde hair streamed out against the tree's soft bark.

This was practically my favorite place in the world; the birds chirping, the fresh air, the big fluffy clouds scuttling lazily across the deep blue sky. I came here every so often, just to unwind from my busy life. Outside the town, on the edge of the forest, where everything was peaceful; this was where I got to take a breath away from the bakery, away from the pressures of social life, away from everything.

As I sat there lazily, I thought about the vastness of golden field before me. _I wonder how far out this field goes,_ I thought. Suddenly, I had an idea. I pushed myself up from the ground. Stretching out my tired body, I stepped into the long, feathery stems. They tickled my legs as I walked forward, determined to find the end of this massive field.

I had been walking for about fifteen minutes when the continuous golden sheaves were interrupted by what looked like a small metal shack, not too far away. Curious, I swerved off from my strait line to get a closer look. When I finally reached the structure, I examined it.

The metal walls were worn and rusted. There were no windows, only an old, beaten door that looked pretty unsteady on its hinges. I walked over and tried the handle. Disappointed to find it locked, I gave up and circled the shack once more. I figured I could easily pry open the door if I had a crowbar, but I didn't want to break the door and possibly get in trouble later on for damaging someone else's property. Although this structure didn't seem to be under very good care, as it looked like it was practically falling apart.

Looking up, I suddenly realized that the sun was starting to set. Tearing myself from my thoughts, I turned back the way I came. A mixture of disappointment and excitement welled in my chest. Although I hadn't yet found the end of the field, I had found something unexpected. This came as a well needed break from my normal, predictable life. Tomorrow I would come prepared and be able to discover what lay inside the shack.

As I trekked through the last couple trees on the edge of the forest, I looked out over the town. Down in a small valley, Redcrest stood in the evening light, living up to its name. The last sliver of sunlight cast a tinted glow down on the settlement, causing the valley to turn a reddish hue.

I walked down the slope and into the sparse evening bustle of the town. The occasional person greeted me as I weaved between the cobblestone houses, following one of the town's many dirt paths. Finally, I arrived at the bakery that was also known as home.

A wave of heat and the heavenly smell of freshly baked bread wafted out as I walked in the door. A batch of still-warm rolls and biscuits on the counter greeted me. I took a deep breath of the delicious smell.

"So where have you been, Kyra?"

My mom appeared at the bottom of the staircase near the back of the shop. Her dark, medium-length hair flowed in waves past her shoulders, and her stern yet caring caramel gaze rested on mine.

I shrugged and glanced down. "Just out," I said, not wanting her to know about my special place.

She studied me for a moment, deciding whether to press further. But her gaze soon softened. "Well, try not to stay out so late next time, you missed dinner," she replied. She took a few steps towards me and ruffled my long hair, causing a few strands to frizz out of place.

"Come and try my new recipe," my mom said, pulling a pan out of the queen-sized oven. A dozen soft, buttery rolls the size of my hand sat on the metal pan. Steam billowed gently out of the scores, and little speckles of what appeared to be herbs could be seen peeking out of the fluffy dough.

My mom gestured for me to come over, and I took my place at the counter as she pushed the rolls onto a metal grate on the table in front of me. My mouth watered as I took in the delicious, buttery scents.

"Careful, they're pretty hot," she said. I took one from the grate and held it in the palm of my hand, blowing on it. We both sat there for a little while, blowing on the bread in an attempt to cool it down. Soon the steam was down to little wisps, and I took a small bite. The warm, buttery dough contained a subtle hint of spice, and the bread practically melted in my mouth. I sighed in pleasure as I devoured the entire roll, and then looked around for more.

A lighthearted laugh escaped from my mom. "You can have another one if you want," she smiled.

After finishing second roll, I felt myself growing tired. I stifled the first yawn, but was unable to contain the second. My mom came up from behind and gave me a squeeze. "I think someone should get to bed," she said. I nodded in submission, dragging myself from my stool and plodding over to the stairs. Upon arriving in my room, I plopped onto my bed, pulled the covers over me, and soon felt the gentle tug of sleep pull on my tired limbs. The last thoughts I had before I went to sleep were plans of how to find out what lie in that mysterious old shed.

I awoke to morning sunlight streaming through the window onto my face. I lay there for a few moments, blinking in the glare, until suddenly I remembered what I had planned for that afternoon. I jumped out from the covers and got ready for the day. After grabbing my messenger bag, I ran downstairs. I found my mom once again sitting it the kitchen baking more bread. She scurried around making last-minute preparations; the shop had not yet opened, but it would in a few minutes.

I grabbed a few of last night's rolls, as well as a couple of my favorite biscuits, and placed them in the bag. Walking out the front door, I was stopped by a voice, "Where are you going in such a rush?"

"I'm just going to the edge of town for a picnic," I lied. "I might be gone for a while, though. So don't worry about me." I quickly ducked out the door, barely catching her final words. "Well, have fun."

I darted and weaved between buildings with ease, and after about ten minutes, arrived at the edge of the woods. I looked out over the valley one last time, and then turned to go into the forest.

Sunlight streamed through the leafy canopy, and I could hear birds chirping in the highest boughs. I took my time as I trekked through the mossy trunks, enjoying the moment.

I soon arrived at a small stream cutting through the woods. Its water ran clear, chattering sluggishly over the smooth pebbly riverbed. I was just about to cross it, when I heard a rustling sound a bit downstream. I slowly turned my head, just in time to see the creature bend down to take a drink. Its antlers stood proudly on its head, and its sleek, brown neck stretched gracefully down to the water. I froze, holding my breath as I watched the buck, not more than a couple yards away. I stood there for what seemed like forever, watching the deer. After a couple minutes of gazing with wonder at the sight, I shifted my weight very slightly, trying not to disturb the creature. However, that little shift caused a twig to snap beneath my feet. The buck turned and looked directly at me. It stood there for a moment, its gaze locked with mine, before turning tail and bounding away downstream.

I exhaled slowly, taking in the beauty of the occasion. It was rare that I ever got to see a deer that close up, and I wanted to savor the awe of the moment.

I decided to refresh my thirst and took a few mouthfuls of water from the stream. I assumed the water was safe, since the deer had been drinking it. The cool liquid came as a relief, and I decided to stay for a few moments next to the stream, making a picnic of it. I ate a roll and a biscuit, saving the rest for later.

As I sat by the stream, eating my bread, I remembered the excuse I had told my mom in order to leave the house. _Oh, the irony,_ I thought, smiling to myself.

After I finished my food and took a couple more drinks from the stream, I got up and continued on my way to the field.

When I arrived at the edge of the golden sheaves, I paused. Glancing back into the line of trees, I looked around until I found a good sturdy stick. The end of the stick came to a crude wedge that would most likely fit between the shack's door and its frame, allowing me to pry it open, if necessary.

I then walked out into the field, using my makeshift crowbar as a walking stick, and followed the trampled path I had made yesterday.

When I finally arrived at the worn-down old shack, I took the stick, and was about to pry the door open, when I noticed something…

It was already open.

**A/N:**

**So basically, this first chapter was me just introducing Kyra and her normal life. It might seem a bit slow-paced right now, but don't worry, it'll definitely speed up now that she's (unknowingly) about to go into the facility. Hope you all enjoy the ride! Also, be sure to leave a review/critique or just a friendly comment. I'm always happy to receive feedback (:**

**Also, I have no idea what to call this fanfic yet, so if you have any ideas, feel free to suggest them!**


End file.
